


The Coffee Spiller

by TheDesertPenguin (PANguin)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eddie can sing, F/M, Fluff, I was given this prompt by a friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Richie’s parents are trying, Social Media, Some angst, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, This was supposed to be like 7000 words long but I decided to write more and it shows, so can Richie, this is basically the movie star Richie and musical theater Eddie au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANguin/pseuds/TheDesertPenguin
Summary: Eddie spilled coffee on someone, it was accidental of course. Not something he meant to do but,He spilled coffee on Richie Tozier a famous actor.And suddenly he’s known on the internet as the “Coffee Spiller”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 294





	The Coffee Spiller

Of course, he was in this situation.

Because the universe had decided the moment he was conceived, that Eddie Kaspbrak, would have the worst luck in the world.

You may think he’s being dramatic but he’s not because right off the bat he was born to Sonia Kaspbrak which was not a great start. Multiple other ridiculous events happened and he had become a nervous freak who had to go to therapy during college just to enjoy life. What sucked the most was his uncanny ability to get into nearly impossible situations that should not be possible. He’s been in more ‘sitcom’ -as Bill had put it- situations then he’d like to count and he was sick and tired of it. Eddie had gotten past the moment of asking ‘why is this happening to me?’ to ‘of fucking course this is happening to me’.

Before he delves into what his life had cooked up for him this week, there should be some background information.

It started when Eddie was around twelve years old when the show ‘ _Stand Still_ ’ had first aired. It was one of those shows about kids growing up, nothing incredibly inventive but it still gained popularity. One thing that stood out was the incredible child actors on the show catching everyone off guard, it was supposed to be another dramedy but the kids had stolen the show. The show had lasted until Eddie was eighteen and all the kids were graduating which had led to a very tearful finale. Eddie was hooked because they were kids his age, he had grown up with them. It helped him through rough times, he owned every season on disk for Christ’s sake and watched them whenever he was bored.

The one thing, or rather person, that caught his attention was none other than Richie Tozier. He played the fan-favorite, Connor Grens, the brooding at first but lovable goofball later guy. Eddie wasn’t all about him at first, he wasn’t his favorite character -that belonged to Serena Hyne played by Beverly Marsh- but he grew on him, especially when he hit puberty. Puberty had hit Richie like a truck in the best way possible and it was safe to say that he was Eddie’s celebrity crush. The real-life Richie was an animated dumbass who had stolen his heart unfairly. Eddie found himself watching any movie that he was in regardless if he was interested in the plot or not. He always stole the show, mastering the art of expression and diction, it wasn’t fair how attractive and talented he was. That was what had gotten Eddie into acting.

Though to be fair, it was musical theater acting, but according to all the directors he had ever worked for said he was a talented singer and actor. He could say that the whole musical theater thing had nothing to do with Richie but that’d be a lie. Richie was a talented singer; he could play the piano and had been in a musical movie once. Eddie had been in a few productions, whether it be some amateur shows or actual professional shows, he enjoyed it. He wasn’t some famous Broadway actor but he was well-known enough in the musical community. Acting had been one of Eddie’s few joys, something that had given him comfort. The velvet curtain lifting, the shining light and the promise of doing everything right in one take.

He was on his way to a rehearsal for the show ‘Last Five Years’ one of Eddie’s favorites. He had stopped to buy a coffee on the streets, which may have been a bad idea but he didn’t have the time to stop at a busy shop. So, you can’t blame him for walking fast with the coffee in his hand and not paying close enough attention.

Well, maybe you can, but give him a break he was trying.

Because next thing he knew he ran into a person getting out of a car and spilled his hastily bought black hot coffee with just some half-and-half was thrown in (He would’ve usually gotten an iced coffee with something sweet thrown in but he didn’t exactly trust street coffee so he went with something easy and simple, still tasted off but it was caffeinated).

“Oh shit,” Eddie muttered, “I’m so sorry dude, I should’ve paid attention to where I was going…and I don’t have any napkins. God shit I’m sorry,”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” the voice laughed, “but thank you for the imagery of God shitting,”

Huh, that voice sounded familiar, that’s because it was. And Eddie was about ready to find a street cleaning truck to lie down in front of. When he looked up, he made eye contact with none other than Richie Tozier, “Oh holy fuck,”

“You’re going for the religious imagery aren’t you huh?”

“I just- you’re Richie Tozier and I spilled street coffee on you,” Eddie said, with complete wonder and embarrassment clear in his voice.

Richie smiled and oh fuck that smile, the smile that haunted Eddie’s dreams were directed at him. Today is the day he died, he was sure of it, “It happens, especially on those busy streets. Though I would move because it’s only a matter of time before I’m crowded and from the way you were running you probably need to go somewhere,”

“Right, yeah, I need to- are you sure there’s nothing I can-?”

“No dude, seriously, get where you need to go,” Richie shrugged

“I’m sorry again!” Eddie shouted as he managed to pull himself away.

…

“And you didn’t ask for an autograph?” Bill asked appalled

“I wasn’t going to ask because I spilled coffee on him, Bill!” Eddie groaned into the phone, “that just seemed rude,”

“And?” Bill asked, “it was like a once in a lifetime opportunity and you didn’t seize it?”

“I’m not that desperate,” Eddie tried to defend himself.

“Dude, you stalk his Instagram at least once a day,”

“I’m hanging up now,”

“Awe did I hurt your-?” Eddie pressed end call and groaned into the pillow.

Eddie knew that Bill was right, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get an autograph from his favorite actor and he blew it due to street coffee. Now, he’s had plenty of terrible, terrible experiences ranging from outright fuckery to traumatic events but for some reason, this felt like the worse one. He’s sure he’s never been more embarrassed in his life, it felt as though a weight was on his chest and it may cause him to cry or hide under the covers, he didn’t have a rehearsal for another three days so that seemed like the best option.

His phone interrupted his self-loathing, he looked at it to see a notification that made his heart stop.

**@RichieTrashmouth** _just posted a photo_

Instead of swiping open the notification, Eddie went and opened the app to his profile. He hadn’t looked at Richie’s profile in a while despite what Bill may think. His following went up a little, from 32.1 million to 32.3 million. Which Eddie didn’t know could happen so quickly but since when did Eddie know actual fame like Richie’s. His follower count was about 278k, he loves his followers but it felt insignificant compared to Richie’s.

It was a picture of Richie standing next to a guy Eddie’s never seen before. He had dark skin and was wearing a button-down shirt. Richie, to Eddie’s abject terror, was wearing the same obnoxious blue shirt that he spilled coffee on. Good God, why was he still wearing that, Eddie knows for a fact that Richie had plenty of other shirts to wear. He groaned, the embarrassment growing more and more as he read the caption.

 **@RichieTrashmouth** _It’s official, I got the job_ _for the musical movie directed by none other than **@MikeHanlon**! I think what really sealed the deal was the coffee stain on this shirt. So, thank you to the cutie who decided to make my outfit 10 times more appealing._

Oh, great, isn’t that just peachy he covered the dude in coffee right before an important interview as well. Eddie quite literally hasn’t felt this much shame since he and Bill were caught stealing a pig that was supposed to help someone’s crippling anxiety (they didn’t do it on purpose, there was just a certain look the pig had and as said before, Eddie has never had the best luck. Next thing they know it was following them out the building and they just went with it). Needless to say, there was an intense shame that was seeping into all pores of his skin and-

Wait.

Cutie?

After a quick scan of the caption, he concluded that he had, in fact, read those words correctly. Richie had called him cute and Eddie decided that his soul could respectfully die in peace with no complaints. Now, he was embarrassed for a completely different reason and he couldn’t be bothered to care if Richie had actually meant those words or if he was just making a joke. Anyone following Richie would know that the latter was a truer statement.

Eddie looked through the comments to see what other people thought of his, at first ability to be a walking disaster and now who they thought the cutie was. Most of the comments seemed to be hearts or something along those lines. There were some people upset about the coffee being spilled on Richie’s shirt. All the others were making jokes as well and seemingly just excited that Richie got a new role. Eddie breathed slowly, at least the reception wasn’t bad and maybe he could just ignore what had happened and moved on.

He liked the photo and tried to fall asleep.

…

**_@fedagoatonce_ ** _maybe this is the start of a new rom-com called spilled coffee and other reasons to love you_

**_@gallovichismybitch_ ** _Personally I think the coffee is the new fashion trend, congrats on the new movie though!_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _Who is this Coffee Spiller? We must find out!_

**_@RichieTrashmouth_ ** _I’m going to coin this term_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _Holy fuck_

**_@BevMarsh_ ** _I ship you and the coffee_

_**@RichieTrashmouth** the power couple of the decade_

…

**@TrashmouthTozier** _Hey Twitter, go on the hunt for ‘The Coffee Spiller’_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _He really coined the term_

…

Theater chairs were undeniably the most uncomfortable thing in the world. They barely held any comfort and the cushioning on them was stiff -do not mention the ones without cushioning- so no matter how you shifted you would be uncomfortable. There was almost always such little chance to shift as to not annoy the people around you who are also trying not to shift. Basically, it was a vicious unforgiving cycle and maybe if they decided to actually make comfortable chairs more people would come to the show.

Yes, Eddie hated theater chairs with a passion so sitting in them while listening to the director giving everyone directions was a prime example of pure torture. You would think that he would be used to these devils incarnates but you’d be deathly wrong. Though maybe being the internets greatest mystery may have something to do with the inability to just sit still. He hasn’t seen any articles yet but apparently, he was the hottest thing to the internet since, whatever the hell was the last biggest internet mystery. Eddie found it was weird existence when you knew that you were the person everyone was looking for but you didn’t want to say anything because you don’t want to gain followers from being the internets mystery. He wanted to gain followers because of his talents, not because his celebrity crush thought he was cute.

“Just a reminder that this show will finish performing in two weeks, after that we will be working on _Rent_ next,” his director announced, “not only that but we have some special guests that’ll be joining us twice a week to understand how musical theater works, please welcome Mike Hanlon,”

Eddie’s attention snapped to the guy from Richie’s photo, “Hi everyone! If you didn’t know I’m directing a new movie about a small theater company and I wanted to really watch how it works. Me and my cast will study as you guys work and we may ask you some questions. Thank you for having us,” Mike announced and Eddie felt his blood shift to ice as he introduced the cast and locked eyes with none other than Richie Tozier himself.

…

Richie had never been a fan of musicals; he appreciated the crazy amount of talent it took to do everything in just one take and stay on key. He could never, mainly because he loved fucking around on set and making everyone laugh. It was a talent he had since he was young. When filming _Stand Still,_ he was the one person who could consistently make people laugh. It was the one thing that truly inflated his ego, not the millions of followers he had when he was twelve, not the girls commenting how hot he was at 16, not the thousands of people who go to conventions to just see him in a panel; no, it was the laughter that made his ego grow.

Thing is, he wasn’t like, ‘I’m better than everyone because of my fame,” it was more like he was just able to reach so many people around the world. He was making people laugh and that helped him strive to do more, do better. The luck he was given was not something he would take for granted, he every time he gained another huge amount followers he wanted to celebrate, tell his fans how much he appreciated them. Beverly told him that that would get old and people would say that Richie was faking the gratitude. Stan had said that he would unfollow Richie if he threw a party for every fucking follower he got. So, in compromise, he would randomly give an appreciation post for them and throw in a few jokes that never failed to make anyone laugh.

So, yeah, the only way he could ever do a play as if it relied on improv otherwise, he’d ruin the whole goddamn show. His manager had tried getting him other roles so he could avoid cast typing. His newest role was in a musical movie and he played ‘Sam Hiyla’ an angry kid who got all the rock out songs. Richie, loved every bit of it because he was a rock fan himself. Luckily, Richie could sing, his parents weren’t necessarily satisfied with the acting so they signed him up for music lessons and here he was; practicing every few nights to keep his voice trained cause failure scared him.

The movie was going to be a hit even though it was Mike’s directorial debut. He was a visionary and convincing so being able to get a studio to actually take interest on him was fucking incredible. Richie admired Mike’s willingness to learn everything in order to make the best he could do. It did not surprise him when Mike said that they would be going to a small studio for two months to study what the atmosphere was like and they would have two people from the company -the director and one person of the directors choosing- would go on set and make sure that it was just accurate enough.

What did surprise Richie though, was seeing the really cute guy who spilled coffee on him a few days ago sitting in the audience. He was clearly just as shocked to see Richie because he pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face. When he had spilled coffee all over Richie, he was at first a little peeved but one look at the small brunette was enough to make any kind of anger he could’ve had dissipated.

Naturally, he went and sat next to him, “Fancy seeing you here,”

He let out a small whine, “God this is so weird,”

“Still going with religious imagery?” Richie quirked an eyebrow teasingly, “nice to know that’s part of your natural vocabulary,”

“This isn’t my natural vocabulary,” he said his voice muffled because his face was in his hands, “I just spilled coffee on you the other day and now I’m going to see you twice a week?”

“What a world huh?”

He lifted his head and looked over at Richie. He had small red imprints from his hands and his eyes were glazed over, as though they were trying to comprehend what the hell was going on in his life anymore. The brunette laughed lightly, “Jesus, 15-year-old me would nut at this opportunity,”

He had said it more to himself than to Richie but the lanky man couldn’t hold back the sudden burst of laughter that bubbled out of him, “Oh?”

A blush filled his cheeks, and his mouth opened then closed then opened again as if trying to find the right words before sighing and said, “Yes and I hadn’t even come out yet so you should hold that in the highest regards,”

Richie snorted, “I’ll keep that in mind. Though maybe I should know your name,”

“I- uh- Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak,”

“I think you did that backwards,” and oh that deadpan stare was something Richie could really get used to, “anyway, it’s always good to know the children of the women I screw,”

Eddie scrunched up his nose, “Nope, I’m leaving this conversation before I make an embarrassment of myself or hear another word of you screwing my mom,”

“Aww Eds, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” he called after him but he was already heading backstage.

Eddie may be Richie’s new favorite person.

…

Eddie had no clue what the fuck was going on with him. One minute he’s in bed mulling over what had happened the next he was mildly bantering with the Richie Tozier. It was a weird existence, being in the same proximity as Richie but for whatever reason, it seemed normal. And Eddie was never one to feel so attached after just one rehearsal, it was just so easy to feel that way with Richie. The rehearsal was the final one before the show begins so of course Eddie was a more than occupied. Any time he was off stage though he and Richie had been somewhat close. Or more like Richie found Eddie every single time and talked to him, not that he minded and he had rationalized it that the crew was busy and technically there were only two people in the cast that that’s why Richie would talk to him.

Currently, the rehearsal was over and Eddie was sitting cross-legged on the stage with a water bottle in hand. The show was emotionally draining towards him so after each rehearsal he had to sit down and just digest all of it before becoming a part of the world again.

“Can I take a picture of you so I can show my followers I’ve met the guy who spilled coffee on me?” Richie asked as he sat across from him.

“Excuse me?”

“I feel it’s important they know the guy who spilled coffee on me is pretty chill,”

“Pretty chill?” Eddie scoffed, “what era are you from?”

“This one clearly,” Richie smiled and Eddie’s heart nearly melted.

“As much as I appreciate it, I don’t think I want people knowing who I am through you,” Eddie explained, “I want people to find me because of my work,”

Richie pulled out his phone, “C’mon Spaghetti, I won’t tag you,”

“Impossible, seeing as you don’t even have my Instagram,”

Richie tapped his chin, “Good point. Hand it ovah govnah,”

Eddie rolled his eyes, trying to come across as annoyed but deep down he was freaking out. In what world did Richie Tozier want to follow him, “Nice try, you’ll have to work harder than that,”

Richie shrugged, “Worth a shot. Anyway, smile for the camera Eds,”

Eddie hid his face behind his hands, “That’s not my name,”

“Aw, you get more and more adorable,” Richie commented and Eddie looked up and watched as Richie put his phone in his pocket. He tried to ignore the ‘adorable’ part and keep his blush down, “do I have your permission to post the picture or not Eddie Spaghetti,”

Suddenly, Eddie didn’t feel any need to blush, “Never call me that again and we have a deal,”

Richie gave him a big grin and he’s only about 1000% sure that Richie would most definitely be calling him that again.

…

**@RichieTrashmouth has posted a photo**

When fans had clicked excitedly at the new notification they were only slightly confused. There was a black floor that was all scratched up from the various acts of performing. There was a small sliver of a black velvet curtain at the side. Multiple chairs were pushed to the side haphazardly and there was a bottom of a whiteboard. The sight that took up most of the picture though, was a guy. They couldn’t see his face because his elbows were resting on his knees and his face was obscured by his hands, one of which held a plastic water bottle but still managed to hide everything about his face.

So, what _could_ they discern?

Well, whoever it was had dark brown hair and tan skin. He wore black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt that most definitely had some sort of logo -whether it was a college one or something else was nearly impossible to tell- on it, he also was wearing scuffed up slip on converse. He most certainly looked like he was dressing for comfort and a majority of his fans thought that because of the stage that maybe he had finished a dress rehearsal. Wondering what the hell was going on they read the caption,

**_@RichieTrashmouth_ ** _Said I couldn’t tag him because 1) He refuses to give it to me and 2) he wants people to find him from his work. But everyone, I had the pleasure of meeting The Coffee Spiller_

**_@gallovichismybitch_ ** _well how bout that?_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _He looks so precious_

_**@milkovichismybitch** his face is literally covered up how can you tell?_

_**@KaylahNown** He looks small and shy! How can you not_

_**@gallovichismybitch** fair point_

**_@littlegay_ ** _I can’t believe you’ve met the Coffee Spiller_

**_@BevMarsh_ ** _I want details trashmouth_

**_@StanUris_ ** _Does this mean you’ll shut up about him?_

_**@RichieTrashmouth** Not a chance Stan the Man_

_**@StanUris** Dammit._

**_@littlegay_ ** _I live for these interactions._

…

**The Coffee Spiller Who is He?**

When Richie Tozier was walking to a meeting with an up and coming director Mike Hanlon he unexpectedly ran into a guy. This guy held a cup of coffee and spilled over Tozier. When the actor put up a photo of him with the stained shirt announcing the incident and his new role. After a comment on his post he coined the term, ‘Coffee Spiller’. This had begun a new hunt for this mystery man.

Recently Tozier has posted a photo of the “Coffee Spiller” covering his face. He claimed to have met the guy and has not given any more information. Some have deduced that he is an actor with the stage behind him in the photo. Nothing concrete has been found yet, though more updates are soon to arrive.

…

“This is actually insane,” Bill laughed as he stared at the article on Eddie’s phone.

How was he holding up you ask? That’s a big fat, ‘hold the coffee and never speak to him again’

Eddie was currently sitting on a chair (that was as arguably as uncomfortable as those damn theater chairs) in a small coffee shop that Bill was working at. He had his arms crossed with his head buried into them. Partially because he was embarrassed but mostly because he had woken up with a terrible headache and a congested nose. It wasn’t ideal to be sick on the first day of the show but it must go on. Eddie did have an understudy so if it was that bad maybe he could call in the dude. As of right now, it was manageable though Bill’s laughter was not helping.

“Dude, it's not that funny,” Eddie groaned lifting his head up to glare at him.

Bill put a fist to his face to stop laughing but it didn’t stop the huge smile that was taking over his face. When they first met it was in first grade, Eddie was sitting alone and Bill came up to him, stuttering and awkward asking if they could be friends and the rest was history. Eddie had helped him through Georgie going missing and growing out of his stutter. Bill helped him though standing up to his mother and going to therapy. It was a package deal and Eddie genuinely didn’t think that he could have a better friend than Bill.

“I’m sorry it's just,” he snorted and Eddie smacked him, “it's just, you literally are famous and nobody knows who you are. And to top it all off you’re actually talking to Richie fucking Tozier,”

“And that’s funny because-?”

“I literally couldn’t give you a straight answer if I tried,”

“I’m freaking out Bill,” Eddie lifted his head and leaned back in his seat, “what the hell do I do?”

“Nothing?” Bill shrugged, “you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, you don’t owe anyone anything,”

“Ah yes Big Bill please tell the hypochondriac to not be nervous that’ll work out well,” Eddie rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t know what to tell you Kaspbrak,” Bill stood up slinging his dish towel over his shoulder and straightening out his apron, “I think I may have better advice but you used my college nickname and that’s a sin.”

“Please like you’ve ever had helpful advice,”

“Wow,” Bill said walking away, “guess you won’t be getting that blueberry muffin after all,”

“Denbrough I paid for that muffin, if I don’t see it on my table in the next two seconds, I will employ Audra and we will ruin your life,”

“Cold-blooded,” Bill’s co-worker said over the counter as he slid a muffin to Bill, “better give the kid his muffin he looks rapid,”

“Yeah, yeah I’m on it Carl,” Bill grumbled and took the muffin and placed it on Eddie’s table.

…

**< 9:54 pm >**

Trashmouth- Guys, he’s literally so cute

Ringwald- DETAILS

Stan- God, no.

Trashmouth- So, I have to go to this small company, right? And then I see him sitting there and the rest is history

Trashmouth- His nose scrunches when he’s concentrating or disgusted and I think it’s adorable

Stan- Great, now can we move on?

Ringwald- You’re just upset cause you don’t have a man

Stan- Fuck off Marsh, not all of us can have a Ben.

Trashmouth- Though I’d love to, can you imagine the sex?

Trashmouth- I don’t bottom but,

Stan- You are an abomination of this Earth and I’d like you off of it.

Trashmouth- Well, in the words of the great Jimmy Neutron,

Trashmouth- Gotta blast

Ringwald- Sure, sex is great and all, but have you ever been brought coffee and homemade scones consistently?

Trashmouth- Does Ben seriously do that?

Ringwald- Yes.

Trashmouth- I’m jEaLOus

Stan- Cute, now go to bed

Ringwald- It’s literally 11 at night

Stan- Your point?

Ringwald- You suck and are a pussy, lets party all night.

Stan- You should join Mr. Jimmy Neutron over there, Carl Wheezer and adopt a robot dog named Goddard.

Ringwald- I’m sorry?

Stan- Jimmy Neutrons best friend and dog?

Trashmouth- …

Ringwald- …

Trashmouth- Do you,

Trashmouth- Do you watch Jimmy Neutron?

Stan- When I’m depressed, yes.

Ringwald- Who the hell is Carl Wheezer?

Stan- The character you look like.

Stan- <image sent>

Ringwald- oH MY GOD

Trashmouth- HOLY FUCK YOU DO LOOK LIKE HIM

Ringwald- SCREW YOU TOZIER I’M GOING TO BED

Trashmouth- I can’t stop laughing.

Ringwald- goodnight.

Stan- Sweet dreams Wheezer.

Trashmouth- LMAO

Ringwald- STAN ISTG

**< 11:05 pm>**

…

Richie met Bev on set when they were twelve and ever since then, they were close friends. They helped each other stay out of the cycle so many of their co-stars would fall into. Yes, maybe they’d smoke a little weed now and then but at least they weren’t becoming alcoholics and druggies. The two had been each other’s support systems through everything, through Bev’s adoption process after her dad got arrested, through Richie’s parents’ ridiculous expectations. When Stan couldn’t be there, Bev was. They shared the same energy as one another and were able to keep up their friendship for a long time. If Richie could be honest with himself, he probably wouldn’t be here without her because she knew what it was like being an actor at such a young age. She understood the struggles better than anyone.

Richie couldn’t give her all the credit though; Stan had been his best friend since childhood. They were next-door neighbors and grew close seemingly out of nowhere. Richie had tried to be friends with him but Stan would be dismissive. That is until one day he just showed up and played with him and ever since then they had been close friends. Stan understood Richie better than anyone and vice versa. They had both come out to each other before anyone else and Stan had been there with him for every audition without fail. He had gone to school to be an accountant but switched to a special effect makeup artist. It was completely out of the left-field for some who just saw it from the outside but for Richie, he had seen his best friend’s talent.

Luckily so did many directors.

Currently, Richie, Stan, and Bev went to a bowling alley, which they hardly do, in fear of mobs of people surrounding them. They managed to get a private room for it, which full disclosure, Richie astonishingly didn’t know was a thing. Apparently, it was, and of course, Beverly had found out about it and booked it for them. Richie had no strength in his arms so his throw was always terrible, even if his accuracy was in fact, accurate. Beverly, to absolutely no one’s surprise, was acing the game with an absurd amount of cockiness. Stan remained apathetic not exactly trying, he opted to throw in stupid ways that made them laugh. This was the Stan that Bev and Richie saw, the goofy person that kept a straight face while doing the stupidest shit. Even if he was being stupid, he was still doing a million times better than Richie.

“How can you be doing better than me?” Richie complained when they took a break to eat some food.

Stan shrugged, “Because I have muscle mass,”

“Rude!” Richie shouted dramatically.

“You are far too loud for my liking,” Stan said and sipped on his empty soda, “go fill this up,”

“Why me?”

“Losers do everything for the winners,”

“That is so beyond fair,”

“How so?”

“It’s law,”

“And who wrote this law?”

“Me, right now,”

“Oh, that’s hardly legit,”

“It’s not an entrance unless Stan and Richie are arguing,” a voice said from behind them. They recognized that voice, and Bev’s smile, Ben Hanscom her husband.

Bev and Ben had met in completely normal circumstances. If you want to count Bev asking his business to build her a house was a ‘normal circumstance’. She had wanted a quaint house in the hills and she had asked him for it. Ben had become immediately smitten with her and quickly agreed and built her a small house in the most picture-perfect place Richie had ever seen. It had been a total of three years before she even reciprocated his feelings and to this day no one was sure how Ben had managed to keep up his feelings but he did. And when Beverly figured out she had liked him, she practically made a move the same day. They had dated for about four years and now they’re married at 28. Richie still couldn’t believe they had only been married for a year, it felt like they had been married for 50.

He sat down next to her, “What is it this time?”

“Stan wants me to refill his drink just because I lost a game,” Richie huffed.

“Sounds fair to me,” Ben said

Richie gave out a dramatic gasp, “Benny! How dare you take this heathens side?”

Bev snorted, “Heathen?”

“He hates fries,” Richie said, “fries!”

“They’re fried potatoes,” Stan said, “They’re not that special,”

“See what I mean?” Richie gestured

“Richie you don’t like burgers,” Bev countered, “That’s worse.”

“Shut it Wheezer,”

“What?” Ben cocked his head. Bev kicked Richie’s shin,

“Don’t listen to them, Richie go fill our drinks,”

He grumbled but took the cups and pulled up the hood on his maroon jacket. He stomped out of the room to the concession stand. Putting the cups under their respectful soda dispensers and letting them fill, he ducked his head low and tried to make himself look as invisible as possible. As much as Richie loved his job, being recognized in every place was exhausting, he never could go somewhere and be normal anymore. This kind of hangout was rare because it was much easier to meet up at each other’s houses and hang out there. Part of him hates it but the other part tells him that this is what he’s always wanted to do.

As the sodas had finished filling, he heard two voices, one sounding oddly familiar.

“Which alley should we get?” the familiar one said.

“I don’t know man,” another one replied, “whatever one they give us,”

“If you live your life by those rules, you are never going to be in control,” the voice, Eddie, said

“The rules of letting the workers do their job?”

“Of course,”

Richie had been going to the theater for two weeks already. Every rehearsal they had talked more and more. Despite Eddie’s initial awkwardness, he’s really mellowed out with him. He was more relaxed with the idea of bantering with Richie and even getting off some good ones. And clearly, Richie was falling for him, he would admit that but he was a little apprehensive to say anything. Not only because it was still too soon but Eddie was clearly a fan of Richie and he felt that the power dynamic would be weird. Eddie could clearly hold his own with Richie but he also knew that the possibility of it being a bad relationship still hung in the air. So, he resolved to wait it out, hopefully making Eddie feel more like a friend than a fan.

Richie grinned and said without turning around, “Fancy seeing you here love,”

“And I-,” Eddie stopped mid-sentence, “Richie?”

“Richie?” the other two voices said in unison.

Richie turned and pushed up his glasses, “The one and only,”

“There are plenty of other Richie’s in the world dumbass,” Eddie crossed his arms

“None quite as unique as me though,”

Richie took a second to survey Eddie’s friends. One was maybe an inch or two shorter than Richie and had auburn hair that was cut short with most of it on top. His sparkling blue eyes held a bit of wonder and, yeah, he was handsome so fuck Richie’s life. He wore a black shirt with a jean jacket, looking effortlessly handsome.

“Who’s your friend?” Richie nodded his head towards the two.

“Bill,”

“What’s up,” Richie waved and he waved back. Awkwardly because, well because he was Richie and anyone who came across him acted this way.

“So, what’re you doing here?” Eddie asked

Richie cocked an eyebrow, “Uh, bowling?”

Bill snorted, “Why else would he be here?”

“There’s an arcade.”

Then an idea came to his mind, “Wanna join my friends?”

“Y-your f-fr-friends?” Bill stuttered

“Bill you’re stuttering again,” Eddie nudged him with an elbow. Bill blushed and looked away, muttering something under his breath.

“Yeah, we got a private room and everything,” Richie pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “wouldn’t have to pay for anything,”

The two of them nodded apprehensively to scared, probably, to say no. Which was so not what Richie would’ve liked. He didn’t want people to be scared to deny him because they thought he was above them. He kept those thoughts to himself though and began weaving his way through the people. His head down, so he was looking at his feet which admittedly made it slightly more difficult to get back to his room. The drinks in his hands were in a nearly spilling with every small turn. Needless to say, he was grateful to be back to the room.

“I am back, with drinks and friends!” Richie announced and unceremoniously plopped the drinks on the table. Bev grinned and Stan rolled his eyes,

“However the fuck you manage to meet new people every time you exit a room will continue to be beyond me,” Stan commented.

“Well Stanley,” Richie mockingly said, “this is Eddie Spaghetti-,”

“Not my name,”

“And his friend Billy boy,” Richie finished ignoring Eddie and gesturing towards the other.

“Billy what now?” Bill asked looking at Richie.

“Get used to it,” Stan said, “He has many nicknames for people,”

“That I do Stan the Man,”

“See what I mean?”

What followed was maybe about three seconds but in Richie’s mind had lasted way longer. The first eye contact of Bill and Stan. Richie had no clue what had just happened but it was like a flip or something was switched and by everyone else’s expression, they noticed it too. What it was do not ask anyone in that room because they wouldn’t have a good answer. In those three seconds some sort of tension had filled in the space between them. Unwavering eye contact that seemed so intense that if it hadn’t so quickly, Richie would’ve hightailed it out of there. Then Stan let out a tired sigh and turned in his chair to face the alley,

“Listen, we don’t have enough slots to fit everyone here, so since Bev, Richie and I have played already Bill, Eddie and Ben should play next,” he said crossing his arms.

“Sounds good to me,” Bill commented

“You’ve been a little quiet Eds,” Richie whispered knocking Eddie’s shoulder.

“It’s just-,” he started then stopped, “that’s Beverly Marsh, your co-star, actress of my favorite character, I’m a little starstruck,”

“Do not let her hear that,” Richie sighed, “it’ll go right to her head,”

“Too late trashmouth,” Bev called, “Come here Eddie, we’ll make sure Richie doesn’t bother you,”

“I am so offended Marsh,” Richie dramatically said, “really so beyond hurt. Do you think I can really ever annoy my tasty spaghetti dish over here?”

“You do,” Eddie bit back, “consistently,”

“You wound me,”

The rest of the night was uneventful to say the least. Richie found out that Eddie was a fierce competitor and had an unnerving talent for bowling. So much so, that he and Bev had competition against each other, that had ended in a tie. Though that was probably for the best because Richie and the others were terrified for what would’ve happened if one of them won. They managed to joke around after the initial awkwardness and became well-acquainted. For the first time, it felt like Eddie didn’t seem them as some ‘gods’ but as people who just like to have fun. Even to the point where Richie finally got Eddie’s Instagram which happened mainly because Bev had coerced Eddie into giving it to her.

They even took a picture together, which lead to Richie feeling like this was the most surreal night of his life. He felt like he made new friends in Eddie and Bill (even if he wanted to be more than friends with Eddie). He hadn’t made friends who weren’t in the acting business in so long it felt more like a dream.

As the night came to a close and they walked out of the bowling alley, Richie pulled his aviators on, “Hope you had a good night Eds,”

Eddie smiled as he stuffed his hands in his jacket, “It was fun, Rich, a little weird being near famous people but oddly enough, it feels normal,”

Richie nodded looking up at the sky, stars shining bright despite the pollution of the city, “I guess I can understand that,”

“I have a question but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Eddie stated as he looked down shyly.

Richie tilted his head to the side to look at him, “Go ahead and shoot Eduardo,”

Eddie’s face seemed to redden but Richie couldn’t really tell because of the sunglasses that helped shield his face, “So, uh, is Bev the only castmate from Stan Still that you still hang out with? I’m just asking because she’s the only one who shows up in your pictures. I’ve never seen Henry or Patrick with you guys,”

Richie let his head drop before sighing, “Yeah, I don’t really get along Bowers and Hockstetter,”

“Do you mind if I ask why?” and if Eddie wasn’t the cutest person ever.

“Maybe another time Eds, that tale is only told to the people who are the closest to me,”

“Am I not that?” Eddie joked

Richie chuckled and looked him in the eyes as he said, “Not yet,”

…

 ** _@BevMarsh_** has posted a photo

The photo was nothing too out of the ordinary, with her, Ben, Richie, and Stan. The only thing out of the ordinary was the two other people. If you tapped the photo the tags would show **_@BillyD_** and nothing else. The second person had no tag to let them know who he was. They were all standing in a bowling alley with smiles on their faces.

 ** _@BevMarsh_** _We met some nice folks today, Bill and the guy who infamously spilled the coffee on Richie! In all seriousness, they’re pretty cool and I’ve only known them for barely a day but I love them and will hurt anyone who tries to send hate._

**_@samwisethewillwise_ ** _this has some strong Rosa Diaz vibes to it_

**_@gallovichismybitch_ ** _okay I will admit Coffee Spiller is pretty adorable_

**_@marisolr_ ** _DO YOU SEE HOW CLOSE COFFEE SPILLER AND RICHIE ARE STANDING NEXT TO EACH OTHER_

_**@gallovichismybitch** oh my god I’m already shipping it STOP_

**_@EddieK_ ** _I’m becoming a meme for fucks sake_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _Holy shit! Guys! It’s the Coffee Spiller!!_

_**@marisolr** We’ve found him!_

_**@marisolr** you have a beautiful voice btw_

**_@EddieK_ ** _whoops_

…

**Internet Mystery “Coffee Spiller” Now Has an Identity**

After actor Richie Tozier posted a photo with coffee stain on his shirt the hunt for the person who spilled it became a huge mystery for fans. The hunt only became stronger after it was found out that Tozier had actually met the person. Until co-star Beverly Marsh posted a photo in which the mystery man commented on.

The man in question is Eddie Kaspbrak, a musical theater actor that works with the small theater company, ‘Without a Name’. Fans of Tozier and Marsh have been raving about Kaspbrak’s singing, which has been described on multiple different platforms as an angel. Many saying that “They’re dying to hear them sing together because can you imagine the harmonies?” (@Gallovichismybitch). We may see one in the future who knows? Maybe their harmonies would be incredible?

Furthermore, many fans have taken to shipping the two together. Especially after the picture was posted and it was shown that the two were standing close together. Neither party has expressed anything on this issue being completely radio silent. Hopefully we may have information in the future.

…

**_@Gallovichismybitch_ ** _Twitter, I’ve made it_

_**@KaylahNown** Way to go babe_

…

Bill cared and loved for Eddie, he really did, he was his closest friend. Eddie had been there for him through so much shit it was insane to think that he would have the audacity to even think about lying to him. But of course, that’s what he was doing.

After the whole reveal happened, Eddie had called him, freaking out and Bill tried his best to talk to him and calm his nervous friend down but there was only so much he could do. Eventually, Eddie had asked if he could come over and instead of telling the truth, he claimed that he had to finish the next chapter of his book instead. Which, technically he did need to do but the deadline isn’t exactly as close as he made it out to Eddie. Bill felt incredibly guilty over the whole thing but for some reason he couldn’t seem to get the words out.

Like, how are you supposed to say, ‘Hey man I’ve been fucking your crush’s best friend ever since I met him a week ago?”

If you could give him an answer that’d be appreciated.

It wasn’t like he and Stan necessarily planned to sleep together but it just kind of happened. Bill hadn’t really been around much after his breakup with Audra a few months ago and Stan had said it has been a while. He didn’t know how long this would go on for but it wasn’t like he was complaining. Maybe Eddie would understand, maybe he was worrying about nothing? There was a lingering feeling that something was going to go wrong.

“I can literally hear your thoughts,” Stan mumbled his face pressed against the pillow.

“Once I can stop feeling guilty about not telling my best friend about this maybe they’ll be quiet,”

Stan sighed, “You can and should tell him you know that right?”

“What if he hates me?” Bill muttered rubbing his hands over his face

Stan lifted himself on his elbow, “Why would he hate you?”

“I don’t know!” Bill cried out, “I don’t know,” the second part came out softer

“You’ll be okay, there’s no rush,” Stan said as he rubbed his hand on Bill’s arm soothing him effectively, “Eddie will understand if he’s as good a friend as you say he is,”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bill sighed looking at him. Something about Stan gave him calm energy, every time he spoke it was as if a soothing wave came over him, washing all his worries away.

“That’s something you’ll learn about me Bill,” Stan smiled as he moved to straddle Bill’s lap, he moved his hand to his waist as Stan leaned in, “I’m always right,”

…

It was official, Eddie Kaspbrak was royally screwed.

Further than screwed really, he was downright fucked.

He didn’t think people would see his comment because who pays attention to that shit? Apparently, fans because not only was the mystery going strong but now that it was figured out, his following was actually getting bigger. Though he’s grateful for it he wanted people to find him from his own talents. Now, that was thrown out the window because he decided to comment on Bev’s post and have people notice him. Thankfully, many seemed to actually like his singing and were actually becoming actual fans of him. In his life as an actor he’s never had so much support pouring in from all corners, it was refreshing at the same time nerve-wracking.

Now, he had something to prove with every post, stressing any time he posted something. Which adds to another fear, actually posting. Eddie had never been the best at posting, his posts being so few and far in-between. Instead of posting whenever he really wanted to, he now had to post somewhat consistently. Not only was that stressful, but now that he was working on Rent that added to it.

This stress did not go unnoticed by Richie, “How are you holding up Eds?”

Eddie laughed without humor, “Just peachy,”

“Hey now no need to be rude Spaghettward,” Richie held up his hands in defense, “I was just checking in on my-,”

“If you say step-son I will kick your ass,” he threatened

“Well I was going to say my favorite person but if you want to hook me up with your mom, I won’t complain,” Richie smiled.

Eddie scowled in an effort to hide the oncoming blush that threatened to spill onto his cheeks. On top of he was dealing with, there was Richie, who he was falling for. Not just the image he had in his mind but of Richie as an actual human being. The idea he had of him was so different than the actual person. The moment Eddie had really realized his oncoming feelings was at the bowling alley. Mainly when Richie had given him the sideways look, his cheekbones becoming more prominent and that goddamn smile. Then, of course, the, “Not yet,” line, that heavily implied that he wanted Eddie to be closer to him.

“Listen Rich, I don’t want to talk about it,” Eddie sighed, “I just need to be distracted,”

“I think I can help with that,” Richie said waggling his eyebrows

He felt his nose scrunch up, “Gross dude,”

“Well ya gotta be more specific than that Eds,” he shrugged, “what do you do to unwind?”

“Sing I guess,” Eddie muttered

“Weren’t you just-?”

“Yeah, but I mean just me and a guitar but I rarely have time for that nowadays,” Eddie explained

“Kinky,” Richie smiled

“How the actual fuck is that kinky?” Eddie raised an eyebrow, familiar irritation flooding in that always appeared when he was talking to Richie.

“Could be naked,”

“Yeah, well I’m not,”

“Okey Doki, well maybe you should do that,” Richie said

“I just said that I don’t have time for that,” Eddie groaned, “I have so much to do with Rent coming up, how can I-,”

“Eds, relax.” Richie placed an arm on his shoulder, “join me in recording a few covers,”

“What?” Eddie balked, Richie usually posted covers of songs claiming to need practice and critiques. When Eddie was younger, he used to dream of being in one of Richie’s covers but now, “Wouldn’t that, I don’t know, bring more attention to me?”

“Eds, you’re already getting it, might as well give them what they want,” Richie shrugged, “plus if it’ll help you relax,”

“I don’t know Richie, I may need to think about it,”

“No rush Eds,” Richie smiled, “if you want to, I’ve always wanted to do Only Us,”

And that was how Eddie ended up at fucking Richie Tozier's house. At this point, he was more than over the fact that he and Richie were becoming friends and that wasn’t just some concoction that his brain had come up with because he was in a coma and this was his way of staying entertained. Eddie remembers that when he was younger, he’d have dreams of meeting Richie and coming up with ways as to how they’d become best friends. He’d stay lost in those thoughts for hours and would always smile dreamily afterward.

Richie’s house would be considered big literally anywhere, it was private and had a beautiful front yard. Upon entering there was a large entryway, one way leading to a living room, with a large flat screen and couches and a bookshelf that reached from the ceiling to floor and all held DVDs. Walking forward you’d come across the kitchen and dining room but Eddie couldn’t see much of it as he was taken aback by the room to the left, which was filled with arcade games. All of them seemed to be from the 80s or something and Eddie took notice of the ‘Street Fighter’ that was at the forefront of the room.

“That’s a lot of arcade games,” he commented as soon as he saw it.

“Yeah, well,” Richie shrugged, “What else am I supposed to do with my money? I mean besides paying for this house and donating, there’s nothing else to do,”

“You donate your money?” Eddie asked

“Yeah,”

How can someone be this fucking perfect, seriously, it was starting to piss Eddie off.

He readjusted his guitar case as he followed Richie upstairs to a room. The room had a piano and a record player. There were multiple records on multiple shelves that circled the room. They set up the equipment quietly, or as quiet as you could get with Richie, and eventually Richie was at the piano and Eddie was sitting at the stool.

“Do you wanna try and do this in one take Eds?” Richie asked looking over the sheet music.

“I mean sure,” Eddie shrugged, “You’re familiar with the song I hope?”

Richie laughed, “I think you should’ve asked that before agreeing to this, but yes Spaghetti I’m very aware of this song,”

Eddie nodded and they practiced playing the music and figuring out who was singing what part. Still, hearing his voice in person was completely different than those clips. It was raw and held a lot of emotion and, Eddie could feel his heart pounding whenever they sang at the same time. He tried to compose himself when he hit record on the camera and began.

It went smoothly in Eddie’s opinion right until the last part of the song came.

“That’s all that we needed to be, and the rest of the world falls away,” when they sang that they made eye contact. Eddie could feel the warmth spread across his face and his heart was beginning to pound so hard that it was all he could hear. The song slowly ended but the eye contact didn’t, they were locked into each other and it took all of Eddie’s willpower to look away and turn off the camera.

…

They didn’t talk about what had happened, choosing to ignore it in favor of going downstairs to eat. The pair sat outside as they ate through some box macaroni and cheese.

“With all this money, you still buy ‘Kraft’ macaroni and cheese?” Eddie asked incredulously

“Hey man, don’t knock it till you try it,” Richie defended shaking the box like that was proving something.

“I have tried it dipshit,” Eddie crossed his arms, “It really isn’t that good, plus you could afford to make homemade mac and cheese,”

“That takes too much work,” Richie walked away, filling a pot with water.

“You literally boil noodles and make cheese sauce what the hell is so hard about that?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Because my dear Eds, I never learned how to cook,” Richie pointed the large spoon at him.

“That’s like the easiest skill to master!” Eddie exclaimed in disbelief

“Says you, have you seen some of those recipes? I’m telling you this is way easier,”

“Jesus Christ Rich, just follow the instructions,”

“If you want to judge my cooking skills maybe you should come over and cook for me,”

“Maybe I will,”

“Oh Lawd, we gotta man afta’ my own heart,” Richie cried dramatically as he turned on the stove.

“Please be careful,” Eddie groaned, “You could burn your hand,”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Richie shrugged

Now they sat outside, bowls of Kraft and no burned hands. They had been talking about nothing and everything, pauses seemed impossible between them. Because between Richie’s gross jokes and Eddie’s comebacks and the actual sweet moments, there was no room for it. And sure, Eddie’s been in relationships before, he wasn’t some fucking novice but there was no concept of easy conversation. There were always those awkward moments of silence that could never have been filled. There was no click, nothing that could set them up for life. For some reason, that happened with Richie, from the first time they really talked in that theater it was as though Eddie could feel comfortable without any other effort. Awkward pauses were replaced with meaningful silences.

“So, Edsy,” Richie said as he set the bowl down,

“Those nicknames are getting worse and worse,” Eddie chuckled and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

“Better get used to it,” Richie gave him a soft smile, “I was going to ask, what would you have done if you didn’t act?”

Eddie thought for a few seconds, “Probably a risk analyst or something like that,”

“Was this created before fun?” Richie commented, “Like I think I could fall asleep from that title alone,”

“Fuck you dude,” Eddie glared, “would’ve made my mother happy,”

“Your mother is that worried about risks? Damn wish she would’ve told me that before we experimented,” Richie sighed and looked up pensively.

Eddie’s nose scrunched up, “That’s so gross, Jesus Rich,”

“Gotta put that red room to use right?”

“Do you seriously have one of those,”

Richie burst out laughing, “Jesus no, Eds,”

“Wouldn’t put it past you,”

Richie nodded, “Fair,” then he looked at Eddie, “so risk analyst?”

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed, “When my dad died my mom got super freaked out about health and me. She would take me in to see the doctor when I coughed and manipulated me into thinking I was allergic to literally anything and everything. She even had me take fake meds, fucked me up bad. Still, have to go to therapy and all that. If I didn’t have Bill I’d probably still be under her thumb and become the, ‘boring risk analyst’,”

“I don’t think you could ever be boring Eds,” Richie said, “guess I have Billiam to thank for meeting you,”

“I guess so,” Eddie smiled

“That sucks by the way,” Richie commented, “about your mom, I don’t know how you could do it. You’re a strong dude Eddie,”

“Thanks,” Eddie smiled, “what about you, huh? Parents to a child superstar can’t be all glitter,”

Richie smiled, “Well, we’ve definitely had our ups and downs. My parents were so excited about their son becoming famous they kind of forgot I was an actual person. They would unintentionally work me to the point of exhaustion. I’m guessing you remember when I was seventeen and literally went unconscious on a stage accepting an award? That was kind of a wake-up call from them, since then they’ve tried to be less pushy. We still fight but its better than when I was a kid,”

“Yeah, at least you have parents who actually see you as a person,” Eddie said

“And I’m thankful for that,” he was silent for a moment before continuing, “I would love to tell you about what happened with Bowers you know. I just, I know you’re a fan of the show and I don’t want to ruin that for you,”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Possibly,” Richie shrugged, “I don’t want to ruin something for you when you clearly love it,”

“Rich,” Eddie said softly, “I wouldn’t mind hearing about it you know. Bowers isn’t in it all that much I just remember you too being kinda close and I wanted to know what happened,”

“I’m scared that it’ll ruin everything for you Eds,”

He looked Richie right in the eyes, “Don’t be,”

Richie took one of Eddie’s hands, seemingly grounding him, “Bowers and Hockstetter, did some fucked up shit to Bev, I’ll have to leave that to Bev to tell you, but I confronted them and they, they hurt me real bad Eds. I’m talking breaking ribs and arm and fibula, bad. They just kept harassing me, especially after I came out, getting death threats and all that. My parents got a restraining order that’s why. I could go into more detail but that’s the gist,”

Eddie sat shocked; he knew about Richie’s injuries but it was never revealed as to why it happened. Instead of prying though, Eddie gripped Richie’s hand a little tighter, “You didn’t ruin anything,”

His smile said everything words couldn’t.

…

**@TrashmouthTozier** _You asked, we listened, here’s Spaghetti and I’s cover of ‘Only Us’ hope you enjoy it filthy degenerates_

**_@Gallovichismybitch_ ** _I will ignore that nickname because this was the most amazing thing, I’ve ever heard_

**_@Gallovichismybitch_ ** _the way y’all looked at each other, I am deceased_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _OMG YOU CANNOT TELL ME THESE TWO DON’T LOVE EACH OTHER_

…

**@TheCoffeeSpillerNow** _in case you haven’t heard it, listen to this song ‘Chee and I did_

_**@DysfunctionalMusicalNerd** I’m sorry ‘Chee?? That’s so cute_

_**@Gallovichismybitch** did you change your @ _

_**@TheCoffeeSpillerNow** yes_

_**@TrashmouthTozier** Diggin the nickname Eds_

**_@TheCoffeeSpillerNow_ ** _fuck off_

…

**< 5:24pm>**

Big Bill- That’s a nice little duet you two had there,

Big Bill- Sure you’re not dating

Eduardo- Yes

Big Bill- Yes you are dating? Or yes you aren’t dating?

Eduardo- No we are not dating

Big Bill- Surrre

Eduardo- Since when are you this infuriating

Big Bill- You introduced me to Richie, this is your fault

Eduardo- Real mature dickwad

Big Bill- You know me

Big Bill- They didn’t call me ‘big bill’ for nothing

Eduardo- That’s fucking disgusting

Big Bill- I’m sure fifteen year old you would disagree

Eduardo- STOP BRINGING THAT UP

Big Bill- Lmao

**< 5:30pm>**

…

**< 8:26pm>**

Wheezer- Richard Tozier you are in so much trouble

Trashmouth- Ooo what’d I do this time?

Wheezer- fall in love with Eddie and didn’t tell me

Trashmouth- I’m pretty sure I told you that I thought he was cute

Wheezer- That does not amount to falling in love trashmouth!

Trashmouth- Well, I guess I’m in love

Trashmouth- better?

Wheezer- no.

Wheezer- we’re having a group dinner at my house next week and you’ll bring Eddie\

Trashmouth- can I bring Mike too?

Wheezer- since when are you guys friends?

Trashmouth- since he hasn’t been taking a break with the movie and I want him to actually be a person again

Wheezer- whatever you say lover boy

 **< 9:37pm>  
**…

**< 9:45pm>**

Dipshit- Eddie, you, me, Bev’s house dinner

Spaghetti- Sounds romantic

Dipshit- Thank you I try

Spaghetti- when?

Dipshit- Next week

Spaghetti- so the week you stop coming to the theater and you’re having a celebration

Spaghetti- I’m hurt really

Dipshit- Awe, eds you know I didn’t even realize that that was my last week

Dipshit- maybe the director will choose you to join him in accuracy checking the movie

Spaghetti- is that a thing

Dipshit- for mike?

Dipshit- absolutely

**< 10:07pm>**

…

Turns out, that Eddie’s director, Harry, did want him to join the ‘accuracy check team’. The conversation was a little short mainly him asking if he wanted to do it and Eddie’s very quick yes. Maybe Eddie shouldn’t have been that surprised, he knew that Harry was fond of him as an actor. He knew that he was one of the reasons the company did somewhat well. He knew Harry trusted him with more jobs than others because Eddie was always way more responsible with all the tasks than anyone else who worked there.

Truth was, Eddie was happy that Harry picked him because it meant that’d, he would see Richie in action. Which was a dream for Eddie, maybe he’d hear him sing his heart out too. Maybe that was just a little obsessive of him but can anyone really blame him? With the filming of the movie actually coming to a head Eddie doubted that he would see Richie all that much. And with their growing relationship he didn’t know if he could handle that kind of blow. Richie, seemed excited when he informed him so maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way too.

Now, he pulled up with Richie at Bev and Ben's house, completely stunned at the sight of it. Her house was in the middle of nowhere between hills and stood tall despite its small stature. Sure, it was still pretty big compared to the more ‘normal’ houses but it was smaller than Richie’s. It had a beautiful yard and an elegant frame; it was almost something out of a dream. When they knocked on the door Ben opened the door with a grin,

“Hey guys, dinner is almost ready and Mike is already here,”

They walked in and the inside was a lot like Richie’s but instead of an arcade there was study and the living room and kitchen were straight ahead.

“Hey babe! Richie and Eddie are here,” Ben called up the stairs

“Be down in a second!”

They entered the kitchen and saw Mike sitting at the island typing something on his phone with a look of serious intent. Richie practically skipped towards him and grabbed the phone out of Mike’s hands, “Yoink,” he said as he held the phone high above his head, “Sorry Mikey this night is all for relaxation and not work-related things, enjoy yourself,”

Mike waved his hand, “Okay, sure whatever you say Richie,”

“RICHIE TOZIER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,” Bev shouted as she ran down the stairs

“Rest and relaxation huh?” Mike asked

“Oh, hey Eddie,” Bev smiled, grabbing his face with her hands, “it is so good to see you, please make yourself at home,”

“Of course, Bev,”

She nodded turned around and grabbed Richie by the ear and dragged him out the door.

“What’s that about?” he asked as they left

“Beats me,” Ben shrugged and took a sip of his beer, “I don’t ask my wife those kinds of questions,”

“Why’s that?” Mike looked at him. Ben cocked an eyebrow and looked out of the corner of his eye, where there were loud shouts sounding through, “Never mind,”

It wasn’t until a little while later that Bev and Richie came back out of the room. The rest of them had already gotten some drinks and had been talking. Eddie handed a beer to an uncharacteristically silent Richie. Just a look at the two of them and there was a clear wall between them. Bev looked frustrated as she leaned into Ben’s side with his arm wrapped around her. Richie had his mouth set in a straight line; his eyes slightly downcast as he took a swig of the beer.

Eddie knocked his arm against Richie’s, “You good?”

Richie smiled tightly, “Yeah, fine,”

The dinner was going kind of smoothly, Bev and Richie kept sending looks at each other but Eddie tried to ignore that and talk to everyone else. Mike was seemingly getting along well with the rest of the group and Eddie enjoyed talking to him. Not to mention the food was delicious, whatever talent Ben had was God-given. As time passed, the tension seemed to dissipate as the dinner went on. Bev and Richie beginning to talk to each other like it was old times and not that they just had some big fight.

Though in Eddie’s life, all good things have to come to an end.

It started when Ben had innocently asked, “I thought Bill and Stan were supposed to be here too?”

Bev shrugged as she took a bite of her meal, “You know how they’ve been lately, can’t keep their hands off each other,”

“What?” both he and Richie had said at the same time.

“You didn’t know that they were hooking up?” Bev asked shocked.

“Are you fucking seri- again,” Eddie muttered as he stood up, “I’ve got to go,”

“Wait- Eddie,”

And Richie followed after him.

…

Richie didn’t feel exactly like asking questions as he followed Eddie out and even let him drive. He knew where Bill lived and Richie, well he didn’t. All he knew was that Eddie was pissed and was letting out a string of terrible curse words and angry looks. At one-point Richie had to grab his hand just to make sure he didn’t pop something. That seemed to calm him down marginally but he was still muttering obscenities under his breath. His brows furrowed, his mouth set in a grimace, was Richie a bad person if he thought that Eddie was hot when he was angry?

That thought brought him back to the argument he had with Bev, or the screaming match whatever was most suitable. Beverly had practically yelled about why he hasn’t asked Eddie out to which Richie responded with ‘why do you care?’ and things just escalated from there. It of course had ended with an aggressive hug and then passive looks. It was all a little odd and hurt his brain a little too much. The reason he hasn’t asked out Eddie yet was because he wanted the smaller boy to do it. He felt that that would be beneficial because it’d get Eddie to take the initiative and if it never happened, Eddie was a pretty good friend as well.

He wasn’t completely sure as to why Eddie was as aggravated as he was. Richie knew that Stan was hooking up with someone but he didn’t know that that person was Bill. Judging from his reaction though, Bill probably hadn’t told him anything. This became more apparent when he sped into a parking spot (with complete accuracy which impressed Richie because it took him at least five tries in order to get it right at normal speed, which he completely blamed on the glasses). Richie stumbled trying to keep up with Eddie’s fast pace. Eddie grabbed his keys and stuck one into the apartment door slamming it open.

Richie gingerly closed it.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” Eddie oh so sweetly exclaimed. When Richie looked over, he saw Stan and Bill scrambling away from each other. Stan grabbing the blanket so hard that Bill fell on the floor.

“What the hell Eddie?” Bill groaned as he stood up sliding on a pair of boxers.

“What the hell Eddie? Are you fucking kidding me right now Bill?” Eddie shouted, Bill walked past him into the living room and he followed.

Richie turned to look at Stan who looked exasperated, “So, how’s the sex?”

Stan glared at him.

“You can’t just barge in here,” Bill said as he pulled on a shirt that was left on the floor.

“You gave up that right when you gave me the goddamn keys Bill,” he said, “you didn’t tell me about one of your relationships again?”

“I know, I wanted to tell you but I-,”

“But you what Bill?” Eddie questioned, “do I need to remind you that you were in a relationship with Audra for three months before you even told me?”

“Do not compare Audra to this,” Bill warned, “this is a completely different circumstance,”

“You fucking said that when I found out about her!” Eddie shouted, “and you were with her for three years Bill, you bought an engagement ring, and-and-and then she broke up with you four months ago. Now you’re already moved on? How long was this going to last before it’s another Audra?”

“This was never going to turn into anything Eddie,” Bill said, “just another hookup.”

“Do you know how shitty it is to be a friend to you but never know when you’re in your relationship?” Eddie broke out into tears, “Every fucking time Bill, every time you get into a relationship its months before I ever find out, if I even do. Beverly knew before me, Bill we’ve been friends since first goddamn grade and you tell someone you’ve known for a few weeks about this? Do you understand how shitty that makes me feel?”

“I’m sorry Edd-,”

“You always say fucking sorry Bill but nothing ever changes,” Eddie sighed, keeping the tears back, “look you’re a good friend, been there for me for everything, I like to think that I was there for you too,”

Bill nodded, “Of course you have,”

“Then why don’t you tell me about your relationships?”

“I don’t know,”

“Well when you figure out call me,” Eddie muttered and began walking out, “until then, do not talk to me,”

It was silent, Richie stood still not sure on whether to go or not. Bill had a few tears run down but nothing other than that. Then Stan pushed passed him fully-clothed and practically marched out the door.

“Stan where are you going?” Bill said his voice so quiet that Richie barely heard him.

“What’s it matter to you?” Stan bit, “just another hook-up,”

“That’s not what I meant,”

“Whatever you say Bill,” Stan rolled his eyes, “hey Rich can you-?”

“I’ve got you covered man,” Richie nodded as Stan left, “Hey Bill, figure your shit out soon, k?”

Bill nodded.

…

Eddie had asked to be dropped off, when Richie asked if he wanted him to come with him but Eddie said he wanted to be left alone for a little bit. Richie nodded and let him go and drove Stan home. He lived in a cul-de-sac that was very quiet and very much Stan. When he pulled in, he didn’t give the option for his curly-haired friend to be alone. He walked out with him and stood as Stan busily began moving things into perfect order.

“Stan,” Richie whispered as he began repositioning bananas on the counter, “buddy, breathe, remember what your therapist told you,”

“I just need a distraction Rich,” his voice was completely even and monotone, no one would be able to tell the difference if they weren’t best friends with him.

“Let it out,” Richie said and opened his arms. Stan stood bracing himself against the counter for a second before he turned and wrapped himself in Richie’s arms.

The next moment Stan was sobbing into Richie’s chest, letting himself be vulnerable for just a few minutes. Minutes that only happen between the two, Stan would just sob into his chest letting himself get it all out. Then they’d stand there and let him talk about his problems and then they’d eat. It was just a process they had made when they were younger because they were the only ones who felt comfortable around each other.

“Was I stupid in thinking that there would be something that would happen there?”

“God no Stan,” Richie soothed, “He made you happy Stan, he’s just either an asshole or someone who is going through a heartbreak,”

“So, I’m the rebound?” Stan groaned

“A rebound he seemed interested in,”

“And how would you know that?”

“Just a feeling,”

“Don’t trust feelings they suck,” Stan mumbled and Richie laughed.

“Is this why you’re a soul-sucking demon?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever you say,” Richie chuckled, “Chinese sound okay?”

“Sounds fantastic.”

…

Eddie awoke on the couch the next morning, the TV still on. He had a throbbing headache and his vision was slightly blurry. He groaned as he stood up, last night was pretty much a blur and a lot of crying by himself. Deciding to do something useful he began cleaning his small flat. Picking up trash and gross tissues was busywork that helped him keep his mind of Bill and all the other shit that he went through. He almost called his mom because of it, that was something he only did when he was really upset. It didn’t happen clearly but the instinct was so strong.

He was able to stay out of his mind for just a little bit before knocking sounded at the door. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down at his oversized T-shirt and sleep shorts, whoever the fuck it was could keep their opinions to themselves he wasn’t getting dressed for shit. He swung open the door to come face to face with Richie.

“Oh, hey ‘Chee,” he said sounding off guard

“Damn Eds, you look good,” Richie whistled. Eddie blushed feeling a little self-conscious because it was Richie and he couldn’t tell if Richie was checking him out because of the sunglasses and hood he was currently wearing.

“Come on in,” Eddie said instead, sounding about as tired as he felt.

“I brought some street coffee over for my favorite coffee spiller,”

He scrunched up his nose as he grabbed the drink, “Cute, thanks,”

“Of course,” Richie nodded, “how you doing,”

“Pretty sure a train hit me last night,”

“Yeah, Stan felt like that too,”

Eddie took a sip of the coffee, “Did he get street coffee too?”

Richie laughed, a sound that felt nice to Eddie’s ears, “No, he’d kill me if I got him that shit. Plus, he needed some alone time after last night. So, I thought why not check up on my favorite pasta dish.”

“Didn’t think you’d actually check up on me,” Eddie muttered

“Well of course I would, I’m sure you spent a good amount of time crying so I came by to help get your mind off it,”

“You don’t have to-,” Eddie started but Richie held up his hand.

“Nope, I’m going too,” he said, “they don’t call me master of distraction for nothing,”

…

When he was nine, Eddie was forbidden to go to any parks because the grass was going to cause an allergic reaction. Sonia was worried that he’d get a rash and subsequently die, of course it wasn’t true but he didn’t know that. He stayed to concrete; the sight of grass was enough to send him into a panic attack. In hindsight, that was a terrible decision on his mother’s part, practically everywhere in Derry was grass. Point was, he always turned down Bill’s invitations to go somewhere and would freak out at the mere mention of going to the park. He hadn’t enjoyed that pleasantry until he was thirteen and found out that all of it was bullshit. The first thing he did (after of course, his brilliant moment of word association of saying ‘gazebos’ instead of ‘placebos’) was run and plant himself on the grass and enjoyed the park; until he tried to climb a tree and broke his arm and had to fight tooth and nail to be able to go outside again.

Ever since then, he’s had a soft spot for parks, loving the trees and the people -granted they weren’t murders- and the grass. Parks offered him a sense of tranquility and an ease of forgetting anything that was going on in his life and God knows he needs to forget.

It wasn’t the first time since Bill hasn’t told him about a relationship or a hookup. Eddie didn’t need to know about every hookup Bill has had. He did want to know about an elongated one though. If it was long enough for Bev to make a comment about it, Eddie felt he had the right to know. What hurt the most though was that after Audra, Bill had made a promise to tell him about his relationships and then he went on and did it again. He has never bothered to explain why he did what he did and Eddie was tired of it. If Bill ever wanted Eddie to forgive him, then an explanation is what he required.

He vaguely lamented this to Richie, explaining very little about what he was feeling but Richie somehow seemed to understand a lot more. It was as though Richie could tell exactly what Eddie was thinking and offered small condolences but never said anything more than that. Maybe he went through something like this before, maybe he was just good at reading people.

Richie had taken him to a park, just to walk around and do mindless shit. He told Eddie to wear something that could hide him because he was an internet celebrity and this walk wasn’t supposed to be something that he gets noticed from. So, Eddie went with a grey snapback that he and Bill had bought when they went to their first amusement park together and a large sweater. The walk was nice so far, Richie being surprisingly quiet and buying him a large pretzel.

“You’re quiet,” Eddie mused

“Are you complaining?” Richie tilted his head teasingly

“No, it’s just odd,” Eddie said, “you not speaking,”

“Well, my dick could do a lot more speaking if you’d like Eds,” Richie chuckled, deep and low.

Eddie snorted and took a bite of his pretzel, “That’s gross first of all, second of all I think I’d do a lot more talking,”

Richie choked on nothing, “Sayin’ you a loud boy in tha bed?”

“From past experience sure,” Eddie laughed as he skipped ahead, “especially when they hit that spot,”

“Fucking hell Eds, you’re making this real hard for me,” Richie laughed, “talk anymore and my dick won’t be able to stop talking,”

“Classy,”

“Only the best for you,” Richie bowed slightly, tipping an imaginary hat. Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie straightened up, “If you wanna know why I’m not talking as much its because I’ve had to help out Bev and Stan through moments like these all the time, kind of an expert,”

Eddie smiled, “This mean I’m a close friend now?”

“I think you’re a little more Spaghetti,”

The rest of the walk and day went by the same, some quiet, a little bickering here and there and a whole lot of flirting. It was getting harder and harder to deny any feelings that Eddie was growing, not that he could ever really deny them in the first place. This experience, Richie letting himself nearly get noticed but did it anyway in order to help Eddie out. When they got back to his flat, they sat and watched a movie and ate take-out food. They spent the entirety making fun of the movie and laughing. This was enough to make Eddie forget about the whole ‘Bill fiasco’. Until Richie brought it up.

“I was thinking about what to do with Bill,” Richie said as the credits played.

Eddie groaned, “Why do we have to talk about this now? Look there’s another shitty movie lets watch that instead,”

“Nice try muchacho,” Richie grabbed the remote away, “I was thinking that I could talk to him,”

“And what good would that do?” Eddie sighed

“Worth a shot, Big Bill owes this to me after distracting you so you weren’t seething in your couch all day,”

“And how’d you know his college nickname?” Eddie crossed his arms

Richie mimicked him, “I didn’t, I’m just crazy smart and create amazing nicknames,”

“I think you’re giving yourself too much credit,”

“Let me try?”

Eddie leaned in, “As long as I’m not the one apologizing in the end, fine by me,”

Richie leaned in as well, their faces extremely close. Richie looked down at his lips, “Can I kiss you,”

Eddie didn’t bother with a response instead capturing Richie’s lips with his own.

…

**@RichieTrashmouth** _has posted a photo_

The photo was of Richie and Eddie, sitting on a couch with a white wall behind them. Richie had his glasses askew as his face was pressed up against Eddie’s face, a smile very apparent. Eddie appeared to be in mid-laugh as his face was scrunched up and a big smile taking up his face.

**_@RichieTrashmouth_ ** _Look, I managed to get a plate of exclusive Spaghetti!_

**_@gallovichismybitch_ ** _you really out here making me cry_

**_@BevMarsh_ ** _fucking finally_

**_@StanUris_ ** _Hurt him and I’ll hurt you, I don’t care how long we’ve been friends_

**_@KaylahNown_ ** _This is so fucking cute please bless us with content_

…

If anyone could ever do a favor for Richie, it’d be to stop him from doing dumbass things for the people he cared about. After the, well, more interesting night he had with Eddie apparently his limbs took him to Bill’s workplace. Richie was actually going to practice an inspiring speech to rally Bill up. Instead after less than 24 hours of being in a relationship with Eddie he’s already sitting in a coffee shop and turning down autographs. He had always done this for his friends or past relationships. He’d go and pick up the pieces they left behind, nothing in return. Just how he was, never wanting to burden others but the first one to help them.

He saw Bill step out of the back room and gave him a lackluster hand up. The auburn-haired man tripped over himself before making his way over, “Uh, hey Rich,”

“What is up Big Bill,” Richie greeted

“Mind if I ask what you’re doing here?”

“Have a minute to talk?”

“Yeah, I just went on break,” Bill took a seat across from Richie, “What’s up?”

“Mind telling me why you lied to Eddie and then called Stan a hook-up?” Richie cocked an eyebrow.

Bill rubbed his eyes, “I juh-just h-have a h-a-hard ti-time telling pe-peop-people about sh-shit like th-that. I c-can’t e-even tuh-talk to m-my f-f-f-fam-fam, god fuck,”

“At least I know where Eddie gets his religious imagery from,”

“I can’t even tell my family,” Bill finally said, “They d-didn’t e-even k-know about Au-Audra un-until a year af-after I dat-dated her. I h-have no cl-clue wh-why I ca-can’t tell pe-people these th-things. And St-Stan, I-I m-mean does he tell y-you about all his re-relationships?”

Richie stared in disbelief, “Yes, yes he does. If it’s just a hook-up he doesn’t give me a name, only when it turns into a relationship. I didn’t know that you two were specifically hooking up, but he told me that you made him happy, that you actually let him stay the night, made him breakfast, talked to him. You did all of that, you were more than a hook-up to him but clearly you didn’t feel the same.”

“B-but I-I do!” Bill groaned, “I’m just a d-dumbass th-that after bre-breaking up with m-my last gir-girlfriend, I’m scared t-to be wuh-with suh-someone I g-guess,”

“Didn’t end well?”

“Ended g-great actually, buh-better f-for the b-both of us,” Bill said, “y-you heard Ed-Edd-Eddie, I b-bought an engagement r-ring, I don’t n-need ano-another re-relationship li-like that,”

“Do you think that you’ll last as long as you did with her, with Stan?” Richie asked tilting his head.

“M-maybe, but what i-if it’s another-,”

“Dude,” Richie cut him off, straightening himself out, “listen, don’t wait it out. Stan doesn’t wait for people. I’m serious last time some dude told Stan to wait he had moved on about five minutes later. Take your chance with him because trust me, he’s worth it. And while you’re at it, talk to Eddie because he misses you and is also pissed,”

“H-How do I e-even t-talk to him ab-about this?” Bill asked, “I d-don’t want to pr-promise something ag-again,”

“Ever tell him what you just told me?”

“N-not ex-exactly,”

“Then start with that man,”

…

Stan’s house was just barely inviting, sure it was in a normal neighborhood but he made no effort to make it look as inviting as the houses around it. Just a plain lawn that was trimmed to perfection and a single pink flamingo in the lawn that Eddie knew that Richie 100% bought for him. The inside of his house was almost the same, everything immaculately in place barely any personality. The only thing hung up on the wall was a puzzle that had been glued together, a picture of beautiful birds. There were also his pet birds in a cage chirping every now and then and even if they were in a cage now, Eddie could tell all the care that went into the birds, with the small perches for them around the house.

Eddie currently sat in the pristine white couch, back straight because he couldn’t bear the thought of slouching in a place like that, “Thank you for inviting me over,” he said when Stan brought some tea into the living room.

“Yeah well, I guess you’re Trashmouth’s boyfriend now so I should get to know you better,” Stan said as he sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch crossing his legs, “you know besides the whole I screwed your best friend without you knowing ordeal,”

“I mean hell of an impression,” Eddie laughed lightly gingerly taking a sip of the tea.

“I guess,” Stan smiled. Silence for a moment before, “I know that this is the furthest thing that we should talk about is Bill but, has he tried to call you?”

Eddie shook his head, “No, he, he hasn’t. Richie said he was going to talk to him but I don’t know what that would do,”

Stan rolled his eyes, “I know Tozier’s a fucking idiot but don’t doubt his powers of persuasion. One thing Richie can do well is convince people of anything. He would always do that you know? Going out of his way to help everyone in need for nothing in return,”

“I didn’t know that,”

“Yeah well,” he said taking a sip, “make sure you thank him, I’m pretty sure I’ve taken him for granted way too often,”

“I see you like birds,”

And the conversation went on from there, it was odd talking to Stan at first. All Eddie could really think about was the fact that this was the same guy who Bill was hiding was just bizarre. Now, he learned that Stan loved birds a lot and used to go birdwatching with Richie when they were young. That he did a lot of sfx makeup in his downtime, he was actually about to go work for a new movie pretty soon. They told a few stories; it wasn’t a complete in-depth conversation but that just wasn’t who Stan was. He and Stan had actually found some stuff in common like their exasperation with -mainly Richie’s- stupidity and their love of order. It was nice to have a friend he didn’t hate at the moment or had romantic feelings for to talk to.

It was nearing the end of the night, “I should probably get going,” Eddie said, “thanks for having me over,”

“Don’t mention it,” Stan said as he stood up and shook Eddie’s hand, “It was nice talking to you Eddie, hope to see you again,”

When Eddie got into his car and began driving, his phone began ringing. He hit the Bluetooth feature on his steering wheel, “This is Eddie Kaspbrak,”

“H-hell of a w-w-way to an-answer a c-call fr-from your h-hopefully friend,”

Eddie swallowed, “What is it Bill,”

“Can you come over, I want to talk,”

“Sure,”

He arrived at Bill’s complex a short while later, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. Eddie felt the flood of nerves finally hit, all the calmness disappearing like a beachside city disappearing under the flood. His hands were shaking when he removed them from the wheel and his legs were like jelly when he tried to walk. It took him a total of ten minutes to finally get to Bill’s door and knock on it.

The relief that showed on Bill’s face was apparent, “Hey Eddie,”

“What did you want to say Bill?”

“C-come in,” Bill opened the door wider and Eddie shakily stepped inside, “m-my st-stut-stutter is back s-so y-you’ll ha-have to de-deal wuh-with it. Eddie, I k-know I luh-lied ab-about telling you a-about my relationships. I-I ju-just want you t-to kn-know that I duh-didn’t tell my family a-about it ei-either. S-same th-thing with Audra, I d-don’t wan-want to lo-lose you because for wh-whatever re-reason I’ve never be-been able to fu-fucking say something. May-Maybe I’m just in-insecure o-or som-something. But I d-don’t want to lo-lose y-you or Stan,”

Eddie sat in silence for a few seconds, letting the apology soak in, “Okay, here’s the thing, if you ever feel like hiding something like this from me again, then I will literally drop kick you off a cliff you know, that right?”

“If you d-didn’t I’d b-be disappointed,”

Eddie stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Have you been doing those exercises that the doc recommended for your stuttering?”

“F-felt l-like I cuh-couldn’t without y-you,” Bill admitted

“It’s really hard to be mad at you when you say cute shit like that you know?” Eddie asked as he stood and walked past him.

“Puh-Part of my ch-charm E-Eddie,” Bill smiled

“Stutter on my name one more time see what happens,”

Things would probably be tense for a while; it was bound to happen. Eddie was aware that not everything was fixed with what Bill said but it was a good start. It was proof enough that he cared enough to even apologize in the first place. It made him feel happy enough to not resent Bill for the rest of his life. He could tell that the pieces haven’t yet fallen into place again but they weren’t kids anymore so it would take a lot more time.

Time that they were both willing to spend.

…

“Is there a reason you wanted to see me at 1 in the morning?” Richie smiled as Eddie opened the door

“Whatever is going through your mind right now,” Eddie warned, “I want you to forget it,”

“Tsk tsk Eds,” Richie wagged his finger, “always so dirty, maybe I just wanted to know,”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I wanted to say thank you,”

“At one in the morning?”

“Yes.”

“And this couldn’t wait till tomorrow because…”

“Because,” Eddie stood on his tip-toes and flicked Richie’s nose, “we begin filming tomorrow and I think I’m gonna lose you during the craft,”

“At least you’ll be there,” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, “you’ll see me in my zone,”

“Mmm,” Eddie hummed wrapping his arms around Richie, “can’t wait,”

“So, what do you want to thank me for?” he asked as they stepped into Eddie’s bedroom arms still wrapped around each other.

“For talking to Bill,” Eddie replied as he unhinged himself and lied down on his bed, “I think he wouldn’t have talked to me until much later without you,”

“It’s no big deal Spaghetti,” Richie sighed as he slid into Eddie’s bed as well, “part of having me as your boyfriend,”

“Certainly, like those perks,” Eddie nodded thoughtfully, “you know you can come to me when you need anything right?”

Richie smiled and gave the ok symbol with his fingers and promptly fell asleep.

…

The knocking was loud and annoying as fuck and Stan was about ready to rip whosever hand was banging at his door at 6 in the goddamn morning. He wrapped an old cardigan around himself as he stepped down the stairs to open the door as annoyed as possible. He shifted his face to what Richie had dubbed, ‘The Look My Mom Gives Me Every Time I Make a Joke and She Wishes I Was a Girl’. He swung the door open and his face didn’t shift when he came face-to-face with Bill.

“Can I fucking help you?” Stan growled as he stared into Bill’s eyes.

After a couple of days, Stans hurt had diminished because who cares what Bill had called him? It was just another fling, it was never supposed to be something serious, yet here he was falling for the stupid blue-eyed dumbass. He fell because Bill took the time to actually hang out with him, not use him for a quick fuck and dump his ass out like many of his past flings. He liked Bill’s personality and looks and everything about him was just incredible. But of course, he didn’t feel the same.

“Stan, I just wanted to apologize about what I said,” Bill started, “I really like you; I do and that’s not some half-assed lie. It’s just scary to enter a relationship after one very long one just ended. I also mainly said what I said to save my ass and not lose Eddie,”

“Am I supposed to forgive you?”

“Not exactly,”

“Sing Kumbaya?”

“Don’t think I know the words to that,”

“Take you back right now before you get bored?”

“What? Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Past experiences,” Stan seethed

“I’m not going to do that Stan,” Bill reassured, “I like you too much,”

“If this starts again, we are not having sex until I say so,”

“Obviously,”

“I want fancy dates from all the money you’re going to make from your book,”

“Don’t think I’ll make that much,”

“Don’t be ridiculous,”

“Hard not to be,”

“You’re insufferable,”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Thought I told you to already,”

And they kissed, both knowing that things, we’re going to move slowly.

…

Turns out watching Richie act in real life was as mesmerizing as watching him on screen. He was captivating, putting his all into the role, leaving him sweaty and tired by the end of the day. He listened to everything Mike said and took any notes either Mike, Eddie or Harry offered. The whole experience was exhausting but worth it, it was enlightening beyond belief. Eddie never realized how much work really goes into making a movie and that was just the filming part, he had eternal gratitude for the behind the scenes guys, keeping everything running and intact. Making the movie something memorable.

And memorable it was.

Eddie was invited to be Richie’s date to the premier, to which Eddie had excitedly agreed to. He rented out the best tux he could afford and spent many hours trying to perfect everything despite Richie telling him it was fine. Richie, in fact, had spent much of the ride there calming Eddie’s bouncing leg and fidgeting fingers. He gave him words of encouragement and quick kisses to the temple. Eddie was grateful but couldn’t tell if it was helping or adding to his anxieties. He chose to believe both and try his best to stone his face into something that didn’t look like he was just freaking out beyond compare.

He was fine, it was going well, incredibly well actually, he enjoyed watching the movie with everyone. Even if on the red carpet he was repeatedly called ‘The Coffee Spiller’ at this point it was part of his brand, he had to embrace it. The movie was amazing and entertaining as hell, Eddie was incredibly proud of Mike for this debut. It was a great start and he could see Mike going far into this career.

That’s another thing, Mike and the rest of the group had gotten way closer. They were practically inseparable, sharing tales about their past experiences in high school had become one of their favorite pastimes. So much so that Richie had deemed their group ‘The Losers Club’, a name which had quickly caught on. They would at least spend one night together a week and it would always end with another weird experience to add onto the list of the many others in Eddie’s repertoire.

The movie was nearing the end when Richie brought him out of his thoughts, “Lookie there Eds, your name is on there,”

Eddie squinted at the ‘Special Thanks’ list, “Does that fucking say, ‘The Coffee Spiller’?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and there was so much more I could've written but I just wanted to finish this. Maybe I'll come back and develop other characters more but only time will tell.  
> I'm also a desperate whore so here is my Tumblr- @thedesertpenguin
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
